Steven Universe (Saikin Fighters)
Steven Universe is the main protagonist from the series with the said name and is a playable character in Saikin Fighters. Attributes Steven is a melee-centric character whose moveset relies on his Gem powers coming from the Quartz. Steven has average speed and power, being the game's all-around type of character. He can turn his fighting style into good amount of combos, not as many as some of the other combo-like characters. Steven's range is however poor as some of his attacks have to be close up to those. He also struggles against characters who can chain combo or chain attack him. Shield Charge has alot of ending lag to it, making him open to getting hit. Rose Bubble can hold for exactly 4 seconds from attacks, but can dissapear if a Smash or Heavy Smash is inputted. Moveset Normal Moves Rush - Steven does a series of 5 melee attacks: He slaps out forward, then he kicks, gets out his shield and thrusts it out forward, uppercuts with his shield and finishes it with smashing both his fists down at the foe. ---- Heavy - Steven does a series of 5 melee attacks: Steven kicks forward, then punches forward, then after kicks with his other leg, kicks with his right leg upwards, then bashes his shield into the opponent. ---- Throw - Steven punches the opponent stunning them, then creates his shield and rushes into them. ---- Awakening - Steven flows pink aura all around his body. ---- Rush Up - Steven does a series of 3 melee attacks: Steven kicks forward, then performs a spin kick and then bashes them with his shield. ---- Rush Down - Steven does a series of 3 melee attacks: Steven gets his shield out and swings horizontally to the left, then thrusts out forward, then vertically swings it upwards. ---- Smash - Steven slowly thrusts his shield out forward causing hard knockback. ---- Heavy Smash - Steven rams his shield horizontally. ---- Smash Up - Steven thrusts a punch at full force. ---- Smash Down - Steven does a spin kick the stuns the opponent. ---- Pound Attack - Steven slams his shield downwards causing the opponent to bounce off the ground. ---- High Speed Counterattack - Steven immediately bashes the opponent in the chest knocking them to the ground. Special Moves Gem Shield - Steven tosses out his shield like a boomerang that hits once and launches his opponent. ---- Rose Bubble - Steven surrounds himself with a pink-bubble barrier to block attacks for 4 seconds. He has to be careful however because characters who use either a Smash or Heavy Smash can pop it. ---- Shield Charge - Steven positions his shield infront of him charging up in pink aura, then after a while will charge at the opponent. If the hit connects he will then finish it with a uppercut with the shield. ---- Rose Quartz Combo - Steven calls in Lion in which Lion appears infront of Steven as Steven jumps up and points directly at the opponent. If Lion hits the opponent, Steven hops off and bashes his shield into the opponent, hurling them back. Steven then hurls his shield into the opponent, striking them in the face, before summoning two shields and throwing them as well. With the opponent stunned, Steven sends out Lion as Lion bits the opponent down and then hurls them up the air as Steven jumps up creating a shield infront of him and finishes the technique by using a Shield Charge to the ground finishing the Awakening Technique. Quotes Normal Quotes *Let's get started! I think We can do this! *I think my training will see me through! *Okay...Just let me summon my weapon! Special Interactions *I'm ready to train! Let's do it! (To Garnet) *Oh, no, it's Jasper! (To Jasper) *We don't have to fight like this, Bismuth! (To Bismuth) *Heh, you seem like your strong, can you break my shield? (To Baxter) Attack Quotes Victory Quotes Gallery Steven Universe Scan (SF).png|Official Scan